


Your Hall of Mirrors

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As they get more homesick, the forfeits become more and more outrageous, and the games themselves less and less important, especially when Junsu's involved."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hall of Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://nuna-fanworks.livejournal.com/profile)[**nuna_fanworks**](http://nuna-fanworks.livejournal.com/)  fic exchange. Thank you to [](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/)**ranalore**   for betaing.

During those early days in Japan, there's nothing much for them to do, shut up in the handful of rooms provided by management - study Japanese, climb the walls, long for home; that's about it. There's a TV in the apartment, but most of the time their brand new Japanese lets them understand just enough to frustrate them. They're all stir-crazy within a couple of weeks, punishing schedule notwithstanding, especially without a phone or the internet to distract themselves or to call home on.

It's Changmin who first comes up with the idea of playing games, but it's the part which involves giving out forfeits that catches Junsu's attention immediately. Jaejoong too is easily convinced, and while Yoochun and Yunho are less sure, they've got little chance against the combined powers of persuasion of Jaejoong and Junsu. Soon enough, they're all involved.

It all starts out fairly simple. They play card games, or board games, or silly pointless games where they make up the rules as they go, and the forfeits are obvious, easy - first to get up the next morning, last one to shoot, washing up for a week.

As they get more homesick, the forfeits become more and more outrageous, and the games themselves less and less important, especially when Junsu's involved. All of them know they're perilously close to crossing a line - drinking disgusting cocktails to stripping down and posing to - what, exactly?

That line gets quite thorougly crossed on a day when Jaejoong loses a game to Junsu, something that hasn't happened for a while. Jaejoong watches Junsu look around the room, searching for inspiration, and wonders what it will be this time. When Junsu's eyes land on Yunho attempting to watch TV on the sofa, they light up, and a positively evil grin crosses Junsu's face.

"Jaejoongie-hyung?" Junsu says, low enough that Yunho won't be able to catch it, sweet enough that Jaejoong's pulse speeds up, fear and something else all mixed together (oh dear, Jaejoong thinks).

"Yes?" Jaejoong replies, hoping he won't have to steal all of Yunho's underwear, or something similar for which he'd never be forgiven. Although that might be an idea worth remembering for the next time Junsu loses...

"I think you should kiss Yunho. Properly. Make it look good."

Jaejoong looks at Junsu. "Junsu..." The end of Jaejoong's sentence dies unspoken; he can't say it's something that's never crossed his mind, especially in those years before Dong Bang Shin Ki and after they'd finally learnt to like each other, but it's not an idea he's ever seriously considered either. By the time he'd thought to see Yunho like that, there'd already been something between Junsu and Yunho for months. And now - Jaejoong wonders what exactly Junsu is saying. Why this; why now?

"Do you want me to think up something else?" Not particularly, Jaejoong thinks. He's a little afraid to find out what Junsu might come up with instead. And maybe, when the permission to do this is dropped into his lap, he should take the chance while it's there.

Jaejoong eyes Yunho for a moment himself, then looks away as Yunho glances over at them. "No, that's all right," Jaejoong says, making his choice. "But you're explaining it to management if he never speaks to me again."

Jaejoong waits for Junsu to object, to react, now that Jaejoong's agreed, but instead Junsu says, "He wouldn't do that. Not if you do it right, anyway." Junsu pats Jaejoong on the shoulder, his smile turning into something warmer, almost encouraging. "It'll be fine."

"Trust me," Junsu says, and Jaejoong does - on stage, or here in their apartment, he does.

"Okay," Jaejoong says. "Okay. I can do this." He walks over, stops in front of Yunho, who looks up at him curiously.

"What were you two whispering about?" Yunho asks.

Jaejoong sits down next to Yunho, doesn't answer him directly. "I'm sorry," he says, "if you don't like this. It's a forfeit. Blame Junsu, all right?"

Yunho turns to face Jaejoong, looking puzzled, and that just makes it easier for Jaejoong to put his hand against Yunho's cheek, to lean in and press their lips together, nothing fancier than gentle pressure while he looks for a reaction.

Jaejoong expects - something. Yunho to freeze, maybe. Maybe even push him away. Instead, Yunho relaxes against him, opens his mouth when Jaejoong slides his tongue across the seam of Yunho's lips, and Jaejoong takes advantage, tilts his head, visualising the angle, makes it look good for Junsu. Takes the chance while he has it.

When Jaejoong breaks the kiss at last, Junsu gives Yunho a bare moment to recover. Then he smiles at Jaejoong, leans over the sofa back, and says "My turn," just before he kisses Yunho too. Jaejoong thinks - hopes - he knows what's going on now, hopes he understands why Junsu suggested this particular forfeit at this particular time, why Yunho kissed Jaejoong back and is letting Junsu kiss him now, with Jaejoong right there next to him. Then Jaejoong thinks that maybe he shouldn't think about it so much; maybe Yunho and Junsu know exactly what they want, and maybe it's just what Jaejoong's wanted too. He sits back a little and admires the way they look together, the angle of Junsu's torso as he leans in, the line of Yunho's jaw, Yunho's hand on Junsu's shoulder to hold him steady. He wonders how long it might take for them to look that comfortable with him. Junsu only pulls away when he has to, after he overestimates his sense of balance and almost falls into Yunho's lap.

When Jaejoong nudges Junsu aside slightly after a second and moves to kiss Yunho again, he's stopped, Yunho's palm flat against his chest, warm and shaking just a little. "Tell me this isn't just a forfeit, Jaejoong-ah," Yunho says.

Jaejoong leans in to press the aborted kiss to Yunho's cheek, smiles where Yunho can feel it, speaks against his skin. "It's not _just_ anything. I wouldn't do that to you. You know I wouldn't."

Yunho quirks a smile, slides the hand around Jaejoong's waist, and says, "Thought, not knew."

"Well, now you know," Jaejoong says.

Junsu leans back over the sofa to kiss Yunho's other cheek and say, "I wouldn't do that to you either. Besides, I wasn't the one who lost."

Yunho laughs as Jaejoong scowls at Junsu, as Jaejoong says, "You're never going to let this go, are you," kisses Junsu because he thinks now that he can, and Junsu kisses him back with interest.

When Jaejoong finally gets his second kiss from Yunho, it's with Junsu's arm around his shoulder and the taste of Yunho's laughter on his tongue.


End file.
